Washed Out Bookworm
by ilovecats86
Summary: Kibaftw and I wrote this a long time ago as a colab. Couldn't get it to work right until now. Zexion is in a foul mood, and does NOT want interactions with anyone. Demyx .... has other ideas. Rated for safety


_All right! So this is a collaboration with Kibaftw. Zemyx, Zexion and Demyx. I am posting at almost 10 at night, BUT it is STILL 6-9-08, which means it is STILL Zexyx day (plus Axel). Because I can't write sex, I turned the story over to her for that, and I edited the grammar/spelling mistakes. The stuff before is mostly me with sprinkles of Kiba. That's all that you need to know really ..._

_WARNING: Yaoi - man on man. Zemyx._

_Disclaimer: We don't own anything but our thoughts, minds, and bodies, meaning Kingdom Hearts isn't ours. (It's Xemnas's)_

Zexion was irritated – as if that was anything new. This time, however, he was annoyed by Axel's never-ending rants about just about anything, from the great sex he was getting from Roxas to some prank he'd done, or maybe "not being such a short emo bastard." Zexion reflected internally it was better to be an emo bastard than a bitchy pyro. He considered torturing the redhead with mental powers, but right now that felt like it'd just drain him too much. And worst of all, _prove_ Axel was right in that "it's easy to get under his skin" and "just a couple jabs and he'd use his strongest reserve on you." Axel was never right. Zexion would make sure he wasn't right this time.

Just when he was about to kill something despite his resolve, he reached the kitchen, where Axel would be too busy stuffing his face to bother him anymore. Sure enough, mid-rant Axel started eating the bacon and eggs with such vigor the rest of the Organization looked like they were debating getting under the table or not to escape him. Zexion muttered darkly before opening the fridge to find something else for breakfast. Glaring at the contents for not having anything appetizing, he snatched a granola bar from the counter and started off for the library.

Reaching the back of the quiet, large room, he threw himself into an over-stuffed chair and tore the granola bar wrapper open before opening the tome he'd left on the table last time. He found, however, that even ten minutes of nothing but the chair, the granola bar, and the book, he couldn't get into it – like he needed to right now. Not for the first time recently, he couldn't get lost in a good book. He was too … agitated. It didn't make sense, though. Before when he was irritated, reading immediately relaxed him to a quiet, almost meditative state, in which he could read quickly and remember everything he'd read. Now it seemed he was too tense for such to occur.

Granola bar long since gone, he finally gave up and snapped the book shut. Just as moodily as before, he slumped toward his room. Roxas was passing, and although he was going to ask Zexion a question, quickly changed his mind and shrank back feeling the strong aura of unexplained hate and anger encompassing the slightly taller teen. Zexion saw but gave no sign of recognition, rounding the corner toward his room. He stopped, however, when he almost ran into the stomach of too-tall-to-be-younger-than-him Demyx. Looking up, surprised, at the one person here he didn't hate, Zexion's heart (he liked Demyx's theory of the DID have hearts) changed from dark and hating to surprised and light.

"Ah! Uh, Zexy?"

"Yes?" From brooding and dripping venom, Zexion's voice had turned relatively mellow. On top of that, he wasn't killing for being called "Zexy," as the last time he'd been called that, Axel had had "WEBSTERS" across his forehead backwards for a week. The questions he received about his interesting 'impression' of a bookcase were rather annoying, even to Axel, who prided himself on being annoying. Subconsciously. Things were looking promising for getting Zexion into a sweeter mood.

"Um, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." The tone was dulled, but not passive aggressive.

The two entered the shorter's room. Zexion did not like bright colors. And he didn't like light too much either. His room was mostly black and burgundy, and other muted colors, and it was always dimly lit. Demyx usually liked bursts of color randomly, but he was more than happy to comply with the comfortable darkness for Zexy. Zexion curled into a dark beanbag in the corner, and Demyx opted for the bed.

"As you were saying, subordinate?"

"Eh? Oh, um … what's wrong?"

Zexion gave a grunt of recognition before slurring from laziness and a subconscious desire to not be understood, "Axel's got me steamed." Somehow Zexion always got sluggish after a storm of rage from him was quenched.

"Steamed? I can get Axel steamed easy, ya know." he said, nodding exuberantly with a trance of an evil grin plastered upon his face as he winked at Zexy.

Zexion smirked slightly at that. He KNEW Demyx was more than capable of getting Axel steamed – in both senses of the word. Overall, fire and water DID NOT MIX (or make Demyx). Smirking a little at the idea of Axel steaming after being doused, his smirk became one of perverse pleasure. Demyx's completely childish, sweet character could get him calmed very well, and relatively quickly.

Demyx slid off the bed and squatted by Zexion, quite pleased with having soothed Zexion from his eternal rage. "_When Zexy is sad, then Demy gets sad!_" was a motto Demyx could usually rely on.

Zexion looked up at Demyx, feeling his already-marred composure falling apart with the gaze of his favorite being. In this state, as Demyx could clearly see, Zexion would be open to everything and anything. Demyx decided to make his move. He practically leapt into Zexion lap. "Hey!" Zexion's protest was cut off by the feeling of soft lips touching his own, then the feeling of a skilled tongue beginning its own adventure into the interestingly flavored realm of Zexion's mouth. As soon as Demyx felt Zexion give into the pleasure he was supplying, the water-mage pulled off Zexion's robe along with his own, giving fast, light, childish kisses occasionally while maneuvering the lilac-haired teen strategically to get the clothing off. As Demyx was doing all this, he was simultaneously attempting to get the lube out of the front pocket of his robe. He found it eventually and pulled it out before ridding both of them subtly of their boxers. He moved slowly, keeping the older's attention away from anything but the contact between them before spreading the substance around his own entrance, and gently coating Zexion's length – THAT he noticed, but he was too enthralled with the sandy-blonde to really snap back to his senses. It didn't do much to return him to rationality when Demyx was impaling himself on the teen either, and Zexion became even more of an open book.

His face showed everything, such as how much he was enjoying the feeling of Demyx's tight heat around him was almost enough to throw him over the edge immediately, but he miraculously managed to maintain his sanity for a while longer.

On the other side of the 69, Demyx was attempting to get past the initial pain of the first few impalements. He willed himself to continue, for Zexion's sake, as Zexion seemed close to release even at such an early point in the deed. He was wincing horribly, the pain seemed to be filling him even more then Zexion was.

But then, something marvelous happened. Demyx managed to impale himself into the right spot. He saw stars, he gasped, his hand drifted instinctively towards his neglected and growing need. He began to stroke himself in time to his own thrusts. Then he began full-fisting himself in time to said thrusts.

It was at that point that Zexion got even closer than he was when they began to reaching his orgasm. At that point, Demyx's thrusts became wild, un-paced and fast. Zexion could feel himself nearing climax and began to moan increasing accordingly to how close he felt to the end of this and the beginning of something more.

Then it happened. "DE_MYX_!" Zexion cried, voice cracking slightly, and filled Demyx with a great force. This caused Demyx to also tip over the edge. "ZEXYY!" he called out, writhing in pleasure while still impaled upon Zexion.

It took Demyx a moment before he could move, but at long last, he could. He pulled himself off of Zexion's length and then collapsed next to him. Zexion looked over at him. Their eyes met and their expressions had one mutual comment written all over them: "That was good."

After a second, Demyx decided to break the silence he had always hated. "Feel any better?" he asked.

"Like I'm on top of the world." Zexion's reply came, a slight chuckle and gasp mixing together in his voice, one of the most erotic sounds Demyx had ever heard. "And yet, you technically bottomed." Demyx said, his melodious laugh filling the chamber, before his eyes closed dreamily and he slipped off into his own little dreamland, most of the dreamland involving chocolate and explosives along with bright colors. Zexion lay there a bit longer, staring deep in thought at the angelic face slumbering peacefully beside him, before he moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around the object that was new to his bed, but it was an object that he wanted to stay there forever.


End file.
